


One Cold October Night

by AvatarQuake



Series: Skoulsonfest [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Day 1, F/M, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, a late upload, implied Mack/Elena, skoulsonfest2k16redux, this basically wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cold October night, Phil Coulson gets warmed up by a surprise intruder to his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cold October Night

**Author's Note:**

> It just...happened.  
> And as the norm lately, I upload late.  
> Also; drew a blank on the tittle and came up with the current one upon upload.  
> For skoulsonfest2l16redux, day 1, hotel room

He's been in and out of many hotel rooms for the past year, chasing after Daisy, Mack his only partner, the only person to patiently put up with all his hung-ups.

It's rather cold for early October and it's one of those few times Phil is alone. (He had managed to sent Mack away, so he could take Elena out again.)

The hotel room, some second rate place in the middle of a small town, was small and it's only redeeming feature was the working TV. The air condition was busted, probably a few years back.

In an attempt to survive the night, he got huddled in all the avaible four blankets of the room drinking a hot coffee.

He must have fallen asleep, because he suddenly stirs, feeling a prescence in the room with him.

“You're gonna catch a cold, Phil. Why didn't you call the lobby to tell them the ac is busted?” a voice asked softly.

“I wasn't going to stay longer than the night.” he yawned.

“And you thought ' _It's only a night. I'll only half-turn into a popsicle._ '?” she asked, throwong another blanket over him.

“Daisy...” he sighed.

“Yeah, I got you.” she got under the blankets and wrapped herself around him.

“What...?”

“I wasn't going to let you freeze to death.” she said softly.

“How did you find me? How are you here?”

“You've been looking for me, haven't you?” she asked. “You're not exactly subtle about it. It wasn't hard for me to track your movements. Especially when you are following me across the country.”

Phil hummed.

“...Thanks...” he murmured.

“Well, you are my favorite human.” she said quietly.

“An honor.” he said softly.

Daisy slapped his arm lightly.

“I'm being serious here.” she protested, leaning slightly over him to look at his face.

Phil turned his head to face her.

“So am I.”

Daisy leaned down and kissed him softly.

“Daisy?”

“Sleep.” she said, hiding behind him.

“I will. In a moment. Just...let me kiss you?”

“Oh.” Daisy looked down at him. She leaned for another kiss, this time letting Phil kiss back.

“Where did you get the extra blanket?” he asked once they had settled back, Daisy wrapping her arms tightly around him, Phil holding her hands.

“Stole it from the linen cupboard.” she grinned. “I would have gotten more, but I didn't want to draw too much attention.”

“Mmm...It's fine. I am warm now.” he said quietly. “Daisy?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm happy you're here.”

“Missed me?”

“A lot.”

“Missed you, too.”

“Are you ok? Do you need anything?”

Daisy rubbed her face against his back, breathing him in.

“I'm happy here, too. And I am ok.”

Phil turned around and pulled her in his arms, fitting himself around her, as much as she was around him.

“Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?”

“Hold me.” she whispered.

“Yeah. Yeah. I'm not letting go this tume.” he said quietly.

“Thank you.”

“No. Thank _you_.” he breathed, presssing a soft kiss on her forehead.

The next morning, he found her still in his arms.

“Daisy.” he smiled.

“Sleep, Phil.” she ordered.

“But it's morning.”

“Pretend it isn't. I'm warm.” Daisy yawned.

Phil hummed and made himself be comfortable to her.

“Soft...” she mumbled.

He smiled.

“Yes, we are.” he hummed.

They did get out of bed a couple of hours later, though, when Phil's phone rang.

“Where are you off to now?” he asked her as they stepped out of the hotel.

“You'll find out.” she smirked up at him.

“I'm sure I will.” he smiled back.

Daisy wraps him in a quick hug, that catches him by surprise, though he still manages to return it.

“Stay safe.” he whispered in her ear.

“You too.” she whispered back. “You'll have to let me go for a little while longer.” she added.

He nodded once, before managing to let go and with one last glance back, Daisy left.

“I'll be waiting.” he said quietly, to himself.

 


End file.
